This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will develop a new type of microelectrode array applicable to both basic and applied neuroscience. Researchers, clinicians and bioengineers need to have finer spatial resolution and access to larger numbers of individual neurons. The proposed device meets this goal and provides numerous advantages over existing technology. Only simple materials and fabrication procedures are employed. Numerous choices are available for contact and other materials, and only off-the-shelf supporting components are needed. The first devices to be constructed will optimize materials, fabrication procedures and configurations. A suite of full validation tests is proposed as well as insertion of the technology into the broader neuroscience community.